


Right Here in My Arms

by cherry_choke_a_cola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coma, Daddy Kink, Divorce?, F/M, Fighting, Kind of a song fic (not really though), Paranoid Reader, Reader is 20, Reader-Insert, Sexting, Smut, Stalking Sam, Unresolved Sexual Tension, based off of a H.I.M. song, first SPN fic, multi chapter oneshot, not a happy fic, reader is a stalker, something's wrong with the reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_choke_a_cola/pseuds/cherry_choke_a_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean come across 20 year old reader who is a hunter while on a case. After the case is finished, San and the reader exchange numbers and smutty texting ensues. This is part one of mini series. I'm not too sure about how many parts this will have, but I think I'll write this until I feel like it's complete … or until you guys all feel like it's complete. This series is loosely based off of the song Right Here in My Arms by HIM. Look at it this way, with my obsession with Marilyn Manson, this could be based off of one of his songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right Here in My Arms (part 1) by Cherry-Choke-a-Cola
> 
> This is just something I wanted to write because this is something I've wanted to read. And plus I love Sam and I've been itching to write a fanfiction. This isn't my first time writing a fanfic or smut, but it is my first time writing a reader insert fic. I might be a little rusty so please forgive me if some of it doesn't … transition smoothly. 
> 
> Character: SamxReader
> 
> Words: 2415 (approximately) 
> 
> Let the fic commence.

The abandoned house was eerily quiet, all except for the creaking floorboards under your feet as you try to walk silently across, what looked like the living room, to the kitchen when you heard a door upstairs creak open. You stopped in your tracks, clenching the silver blade dipped in lamb's blood, tightly in your left hand. You moved—as quietly as you could—to the staircase. As soon as you were about to place your foot on the first step, you see headlights through the living room window and hear an engine coming down the beaten path to the house. You quietly move to the window, peaking through the tattered curtains seeing two dark figures step out of the car. As they walk closer to the house you notice that it's none other than the Winchester brothers.

 

Your heartbeat picks up as you thought about the younger Winchester brother. You met them once when you where 16 after you had sought refuge from Bobby after your parents were slaughtered by a wendigo on their anniversary. Bobby took you under his roof after he had killed the sickening creature. The first time you met Sam and Dean, there was just something about Sam that had made you crush over him for years. Granted, you had only met them once, you still had an unhealthy addiction of fantasizing about the next time you'd meet Sam Winchester. _This is not how I imagined meeting him again. It was more … sexy in my late night fantasies._

 

You were suddenly ripped from your thoughts when the front door to the smelly, old abandoned house you were in, flew open and the Winchester brothers walked through, flashlights and silver blades dipped in blood in their hands. _Of course they knew that it was a Djinn._ You jumped in your place when they pointed their flashlights on you.

 

“Y/N?” Dean asked, relaxing his arm that carried his blood soaked blade, walking towards you with Sam following suit.

“We haven't seen you in years, Y/N,” Sam said with a dopey grin on his face.

 

“Yeah, it's been four years. I'm 20 now.” You chuckled and blushed.

 

“20? Wow. Last time we saw you, you were still going through puberty! One more year and you can buy your own beer! What are you doing here anyways?” Dean rants, jokingly and Sam chuckles.

 

“I'm on a case hunting a Djinn.” You said as held up your blood dipped blade. “And by the looks of it, so are you guys.”

 

“That we are. Speaking of which--” Before Sam could finish the Djinn had silently snuck up behind the two brothers and knocked them across the room.

 

“Fuck me running.” You stared wide eyed at the Djinn who growled deep with his chest and lunged towards you. You were just quick enough to dodge the on coming lunge and push the Djinn away from you.

 

You stepped back, steadying yourself and tossing the blade into your right hand and took a quick glance at the boys, who were unconscious and looked back to the Djinn, a dark smile splaying on your face.

 

“You think you're all that, huh? You're just the scum on the bottom of my boot, jizzface.” You sneer, stepping closer, the smile on your lips must have made you look like the Joker.

 

This made the Djinn angry and he snarled, lurching towards you, this time catching you, knocking the blade out of your hand and onto the ground. The weight of the Djinn toppled you over onto the ground, his hands around your neck. Your brought your leg up and kneed him in the crotch as hard as you could. He shrieked and rolled off of you. You took the chance to reach for your blade. Picking it up, you hurriedly stabbed the Djinn in the heart. You sat down in hurry, breathing a sigh of relief. You sat perched up against the wall for a few minutes, catching your breath before you stood up, walking over to Sam and Dean.

 

When you reached them, they had started to regain consciousness and began to get back on their feet.

 

“Y/N?” They both asked at the same time.

 

“Yeah I'm here. Are you guys all right?” You asked, concerned.

 

“Yeah we're good. Where's the Djinn? Are you all right?” Sam asked.

 

“Dead. He put up a good fight, but I killed him before he could any real damage.” You said, smiling proudly, stepping aside so they could see your dead Djinn trophy.

 

“Wow. Right in the heart. I take it this is not your first time hunting a Djinn.” Dean said, surprised.

 

“Now that you mention it, it _is_ my first Djinn.” You walked over to the Djinn's dead body and retrieved your blade, grimacing at gooey covering of Djinn blood before you wiped it on your sleeve.

 

“First? Damn. Always knew the moment I met that you'd be a natural at hunting.” Dean smiled and patted you on the back before heading outside, you and Sam following suit.

 

Before you went to your beat up 94' truck, you stood against the Impala and exchanged a few words with Sam and Dean, catching up about what you all have been up to the four years. When you had exchanged good byes and phone numbers, you walked back to your truck and when you where half way there, Sam came running up to, catching you by the arm.

 

“Hey … I just wanted to tell you … you can text me anytime you want. I'd like to catch up some more.” He winked and strutted off back to the Impala with Dean. You stood star stuck, processing Sam's words.

 

The sound of the Impala peeling out of the old driveway steered you from your thoughts and you turned to face your car, opening the door and getting in the driver's seat, starting the engine and heading to the Musky Moose Motel.

 

X X X X X X X X X X X X

 

 

Once you stepped foot into your room at the Musky Moose, you flung your duffel bag onto the wobbly table before plopping down on the old bedspread on the musty smelling mattress. You laid there for a few seconds before pulling your phone out of your front left pocket and going into your contacts. You paused before you tapped on Sam's name. Maybe it was too soon to be sending Sam a text message. Or too late. You quickly glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was 2 A.M. You wandered if he was asleep or if he would be pissed if you texted him and he woke up. You took a deep breath before deciding to fuck it and text him.

 

You: Hey sam it's Y/N. Hope I didn't wake you.

 

You hit send and quickly locked your phone and tossed it behind you as you felt your heart race and your anxiety spike. What if when he said text me anytime, it meant only text him during day time hours? Did you just ruin this before it even started?

 

You were too busy worrying about the stupid possibilities, that you missed the sound of your phone chirping with a response for Sam. You quickly pulled out of your nervous riddled thoughts and grabbed your phone, unlocked it and clicked on the message from Sam.

 

Sam: Hey … didn't think you'd text me. What are you doing?

 

You smiled and breathed our a sigh if relief before typing out a reply.

 

You: Haha I thought I might've bothered you. I'm just sitting in bed at a sleazy motel … you?

 

His reply was almost instantaneous.

 

Sam: Nah you could never bother me. I'm in a sleazy motel too. I'm about to take a shower before I do some research on another case.

 

You: Good. Haha send me a pic. ;-)

You knew it was risky to send that but you hoped he would know it was a joke. Kinda. It wasn't a joke in the sense that you would love a picture but it was a joke in the sense that you wanted to seem fun and not boring.

 

After several minutes of no response, you started to worry again. _He probably thinks I'm a fuckin' weirdo._ You think to yourself. You start to feel a wave of anxiety wash over you and you get up to rifle through your back pack resting on one of the wooden chairs in the room for your Klonipen. Once you've found the bottle you quickly retrieve two pills and swallow them down some rum from your flask.

 

You paced the room, not wanting to look at your phone that was laying face down on the bed. You all but jumped out of your skin when your phone chirped with a reply. You practically grabbed your phone at superhuman speed and selected the message from Sam.

 

Sam: Hope you enjoy. ;-) [IMAGE]

 

The heat rose to your cheeks as you tapped on the image. The heat that was on you cheeks now rushed down between your legs as you looked at a picture of a shirtless Sam with his boxer briefs hanging low on his hips. Low enough to see his muscles form into a V pointing downwards and his happy trail leading from his belly button and straight into his boxers where you could tell that there was a promising size bulge.

 

Before you could reply, Sam had sent another message.

 

Sam: You're turn Y/N. ;-)

 

You giggled.

 

You: Ok, give me a sec.

 

You took off your shirt and went to the bathroom quickly fixing your H/C hair to look somewhat sexy before taking off your bra and snapping a picture and sending it.

 

You: Enjoy. [IMAGE]

 

Sam: Shit … the things I wanna do to you, Y/N.

 

You: Why don't you tell me ;-)

 

Sam: Hm. It's pretty dirty.

 

You: Good. I like dirty.

 

Sam: Well firsts things first, I wanna see you again but this time, just you and I. I wanna kiss your lips and hold your body against mine. Feel you up. I wanna make you beg for me while I tease you. Wanna feel your wet pussy under my fingers before I taste you with my tongue.

 

Your heart rate sped up as you read his message. You feel the wetness of your pussy seep through your panties. You rub your thighs together for some friction but it's all to no avail, so you take them and your panties off before climbing up on the bed, your back resting on the faded wooden headboard.

With your knees up and your legs spread, you type out a response.

 

You: That sounds amazing tell me more.

 

Sam:mkay but first I have to ask you a question.

 

You: Okay … shoot.

 

Sam: Would you still date me and have sex with me considering I'm 11 years older than you?

 

_Sam wants—not only to have sex with me—but also date me?_

 

You were practically buzzing in your spot on the bed as you typed out your reply.

 

You: Of course. Our age difference isn't a problem for me. In fact … I think its quite hot. Now I have a question.

 

Sam: Truth be told I think it's hot too. Ask me anything you want.

 

You hesitated before typing out your question. _How the fuck am I going to ask him?_ You thought. _Hey Sam you're fucking hot and I want to have sex with you and call you daddy when you're balls deep inside of me? No. What if he thinks I'm crazy or disgusting and never wants to talk to me again?_

 

Your phone chirped with another message from Sam.

 

Sam: You there?

 

Taking a deep breath you replied.

 

You: Can I call you daddy? Like during sex and all the jazz?

 

After hitting send you waited anxiously for his response. _Its make or break it now._

 

Sam: You don't know how hard that just made me. You can call me daddy little girl. ;-)

 

Your pussy throbbed with arousal as you read his words. Your hand that wasn't holding you phone went straight to your clit, rubbing it in slow small circles.

 

You: So Daddy, what else to you want to d me?

 

Sam: I want to get you naked, make you get on your knees and make you suck my dick.

 

Your pussy was now dripping with arousal and your fingers moved from your clit, pushing two fingers into your tight and eager hole. Soft, wet sounds of your fingers in your pussy filled the room.

 

You: You know Daddy, you don't have to make me do anything. I'm more than willing to do anything for you. God, I'm so wet.

 

Sam: That's good to know, little one. Mmm would love to feel how wet you are. Wanna rub my dick against your pussy. Fuck. You touching yourself for me sweetheart?

 

 

You: Of course. Just wish it was you hands and not mine. ;-)

 

 

* * *

 

Your phone vibrating stirs you from sleep and you glance at the clock and realize that you must have fallen asleep while waiting for Sam to reply. Quickly grabbing your phone you click on the one unread message from Sam.

 

Sam: Hey, Y/N I did not mean to fall asleep like that, I know its almost six in the morning but I just wanted to text you before Dean and I head out on the road for our next case. Maybe we can meet up sometime in person, just the two of us, if that would be okay with you.

 

You: Hey Sam, it's all good, I fell asleep too. I would to meet up with sometime. You name the place and time. I could use a break from all the nonstop hunting. Text me when you can. I look forward to hearing from you. Be safe.

 

With that, you flung yourself off the bed, grabbed your clothes and hopped in the shower, getting ready for the day before packing up your stuff and hitting the road to your next case. Your insides were filled with nervous butterflies from thinking about last night's unfinished conversation with Sam and the thought of meeting up with him—just him—made heat swell in your abdomen. Soon. Soon you would finally have Sam Winchester.

 

_To be continued . . ._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sam and Dean come across 20 year old reader who is a hunter while on a case. After the case is finished, San and the reader exchange numbers and smutty texting ensues … and then smut. Like actual smut. Like penis in vagina smut. Yeah that kind of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's part 2 of Right Here in My Arms. Now I understand that this is very unconventional and would probably never happen in the actual SPN show, but this is a fantasy of mine, it might get a little weird with the readers obsession of Sam and the age difference but this is something I needed to get out of my system. If you would like to understand why the fic is based on Right Here in My Arms by H.I.M. I suggest you go listen to the song and just switch the he's and she's.

Warnings: Smut sorry if my smut isn't that great, I'm really trying here, it's been so long since I've written proper smut and that was like 6-7 years ago) , porn with a little plot, age difference, daddy!kink, mentions of elopement

Word Count: 2,707 

Let the fic commence.

*** 

It had been three weeks since you had last seen Sam and you had both been texting and at night you two would talk over the phone, both exchanging naughty words, and both cumming to the sound of each other's dirty words. It wasn't until about a week ago when Sam texted you and asked you if you wanted to meet up in Durango, Colorado. It seemed to have worked perfectly for both of you, seeing as you where in Arizona and Sam was Utah. Sam said Dean would buy the bait that you both were taking care of Poltergeist that of antagonizing a small Marijuana shop. That wasn't a lie all the way, there was a Poltergeist wreaking havoc at Marijuana dispensary, but you and Sam had figured that you both could get it taken care of before finding a hotel and just being with each other.

The drive to Colorado was tedious because all you could think was finally being alone with Sam and actually being able to kiss him, to have him right there in your arms. The traffic was sparse—thank God—so that made the drive a little less tedious. You turned the radio up, listening to your favorite band, trying to calm your heart rate down. 

You made to it Colorado around sundown, seeing as you were speeding half the drive. You pulled into a gas station that you and Sam had agreed to meet at before you went to take care of the Poltergeist. You looked around the parking lot to see if you could find Sam or his Charger, but you saw nothing. Starting to worry you pulled out your phone to text Sam and see if he was okay.

You: Hey Sam I'm at the gas station and I don't see you anywhere. What's going on are you okay?

You hit send and while waiting for a response, you went into the gas station and bought a pack of Camel Turkish Royals and a lighter. Once outside, you lit up a cigarette and pulled out you phone from your back pocket, happy to see the Sam had replied. 

Sam: Hey Y/N I'm almost there, I was stuck in traffic. Bad wreck happened. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. God I can't wait to see you. 

You took another puff from your cigarette before you replied.

You: Oh okay I was worried that you weren't coming lol … Oh no that's horrible. I hope everyone is okay. I'll be standing outside the gas station having a smoke. I can't wait to see you either. I'm gonna kiss you so hard lol :-)

You took a long drag from your smoke, looking at all the passing cars, keeping a lookout for Sam's car. It felt like hours waiting for him. By the time you had finished your cigarette, Sam's Charger pulled into the gas station and your heart jumped and your mind raced, not believing this was actually happening. 

Sam turned off his engine and got out of the car and you practically ran and jumped in his arms.

Sam laughed and caught you, picking you up be the waist, bring you face level with him. “It's good to see you Y/N, but I've gotta kiss you now.”

He quickly smashed his soft lips to yours, invading your mouth with his tongue. You quickly reciprocated the action and tangled your tongue with. The kiss felt like it lasted for eons; just the two of you, the whole world disappearing and melting around you two. Sam pulled away slowly and stared into your eyes.

“God, Y/N I want to just say screw it to the poltergeist and just take you back to the hotel and fuck you so hard you'll see stars for days.” You giggled and tangled your fingers in is long brown locks. 

“I know. I want you so bad but these people need saving, Sam,” You tapped his shoulder, signaling him to put you down. “Lets go get rid of this damn thing and then get to that hotel so I can have you all to myself.” You purred. 

Sam placed you gently on the ground and kissed you forehead.

“So are we taking your car or mine or did you want to take separate cars so we don't have to come back and pick one up?' Sam asked, running his hand through his hair.

“How about we take our own cars. I'll follow you to the Mary Jane store and then we'll go from there.

“Sounds good to me. Now give me a kiss before we head out.”

Sam cupped your face and bent down and placed his lips gently on yours. This kiss was slow and reassuring—reassuring and promising that after this hunt there would be more of this and then some.

After you had both pulled away from the kiss, you both got back into your cars and headed to the dispensary. 

*** 

You both took out the Poltergeist easily, coming out with only a few bruises and scrapes. The owners were so happy that they gave you both a huge bag of Mary Jane and a bong. You were happy about that. You loved smoking weed. It helped with the stress of being a hunter and the pain of losing your parents. 

You and Sam arrived at the hotel that he had booked for the weekend. You got out of you truck, grabbing your duffel bag and hurrying to Sam's side as you both walked into the nice, modern hotel, a nice change from the sleazy motels on the road, maybe you could actually shower without worrying about getting fungus foot from the tub. 

Sam checked both of you in and received two key cards and a room number. The room was on the very top floor and you practically yanked Sam to the elevator. Once inside, you dropped you duffel bag and pressed your floor number and faster then lightening, Sam pressed you up against the elevator wall and wrapped you legs around his muscular waist and ground his very evident erection into you jean covered core. 

“God babygirl, I'm gonna fuck you good. You want that? You want Daddy to fuck you? Huh?” He nipped at your throat.

“Ugh yes Daddy, please. I want you inside me.” You moaned. 

The elevator doors dinged and opened and Sam quickly pulled away and sat you down while he grabbed both of your bags and you both headed out into the hallway, searching for you room.

Once you found it, you quickly swiped the key card in the hole and opened the door, only to find a huge king sized bed with white fluffy covers and pillows. You could already imagine Sam fucking you into that mattress. 

Sam sat the bags down and shut and locked the door and walked over to you, picking you and throwing you on the bed. You propped yourself up on you elbows and tilted your head as you watched Sam. He quickly took off all his layers of shirts before taking off his boots and socks and the unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans and lowering his zipper and dropping his pants to the floor and stepping out of them. All he was left in was his tight Saxx boxers. You noticed the large bulge and a wet spot forming around the waist band. Seeing him in his Adonis like glory made you pussy drip with desire. You wanted this man on top of you, under you as you rode him.

He crawled slowly on the bed, with a predatory look mixed with desire in his eyes.

“Your turn babygirl. I'm gonna undress you. Wanna worship your body.” 

He took your left leg and quickly took off your boot and sock and the repeating the same on your right foot. He crawled up closer to you and you heart raced. His hands went to you waist, pulling up you shirt, you helped him by sitting up so he could pull it off completely. 

You sat there in your bra and jeans, breathing hard still trying to believe that this was actually happening. 

“God sweet girl, you're so gorgeous. I gotta get you naked all the way.” He swiftly took your bra off, releasing you breasts and tossing the bra far across the room.

“You have beautiful tits, baby.” He palmed you breasts and his head reached down to suck on your nipple. 

“Ugh, Sam--” 

“Daddy, baby. Call me Daddy.” He interrupted you, puling away from your breasts.

“Daddy, please, I need you … I need more, please.” 

“Be patient babygirl, I'm getting there. I just want revel in the beauty of your body.”

You groaned. You wanted him so bad, your pussy was aching and throbbing, wanting his cock inside you. 

His kisses trailed down from your breasts to your stomach down to the waist band of your jeans. He quickly undid the button and zipper and tapped your hip, silently asking you to raise your hips so he could pull the off. Once he pulled your jeans off, he roughly spread you legs and bent his face down to nuzzle his nose on your lacey panty cover core. 

“You're so wet. How long have you been wet, babygirl?' He asked and he inhaled you sent.

You writhed under the soft stimulation of his nose touching your clit.

“Si-since the g-g-gas station. Please Daddy. Please fuck me.” Sam chuckled against you heat.

“Mmmmm, I'll give it to you real good soon, sweet girl. But first I wanna taste your sweet pussy.” He quickly ripped off your lacey panties and dove right into your pussy tongue first. His tongue found your clit and make little fast circles. You pussy clenched with need and gushed more wetness onto his tongue.

“Mmm, Daddy, please. More. Fuck. More.” 

Sam obeyed and started work his tongue faster around your clit. You felt one of his large fingers at your entrance, pushing in and curling to find that sweet spot that made you see stars.

“Damn baby, you're really tight. Almost virgin tight. God you're gonna feel so good around my cock. Daddy's gonna fuck your brains out, babygirl.” With that he dove right back into your wet sopping pussy, tongue alternating between flicking your clit and thrusting into you hole. You felt your orgasm starting to ignite.

“Daddy, I think I'm gonna cum.” 

Sam pulled away from you pussy and pressed two large fingers into your pussy, thrusting in fast and curling, finding your g-spot.

“Yeah babygirl, cum for Daddy. Come on, cum on my fingers baby.”

With his dirty words, you exploded, pussy clenching around his fingers, your back arching and mouth letting out a silent scream.

“Oh yeah, there it is … fuck yes. You're so sexy when you cum. Can't wait to feel you cum on my cock,” He pulled his fingers from your still spasming pussy and stuck them in his mouth, sucking you juices off. His eyes rolled back and his other hand reached down and rub at his still covered cock.

“You taste so good baby. I could spend all day eating you out, babygirl.”

You got up on you hand and knees and crawled over to Sam and reached for his boxers. Sam watched you with lust blown eyes as you slowly peeled off is boxers and letting his cock spring out. Now you've seen your fare share of cocks, but Sam's … Sam's cock was huge. It looked about to be nine and half inches and about as thick as your wrists. You gaped. 

“Like what you see, babygirl?” He smirked.

“You're fucking huge … how are you even going to fit in me?” Worry flashed in his eyes.

“We don't have to have sex baby. I understand if your scared by my size. It wouldn't be the first time a girl got scared by my size.” A blush formed on his cheeks and his head ducked down. You got up on your knees and and reached for his face. “Sam, I know you won't hurt me … your size doesn't scare me … I've just never seen one so big. I want you Sam. I need you in me.”

With that, he pushed you back on the bed and you spread your legs, allowing him to rest between your legs, his cockhead barely nudging at your entrance.

“Baby, before we do anything, I need to know if I need to wear a condom, because to be honest I wanna go bareback and cum inside you.” He leaned his head down and kissed your lips softly.”

“I'm on the pill, Sam. Just get inside me, please. I need you, Daddy.” You wiggled your hips trying to get his cock to push into your pussy.

He groaned, “Oh fuck yes.” He reached down and grabbed his dick and stroked it a few time before placing it at you entrance and slowly pushing in. If you weren't so wet, it probably would've stung a little.

“Oh shit, are you sure you're not a virgin? You're so fucking tight, babygirl.” He moaned as he pushed more of his length in you.

“Daddy … so big … please more.” You tried pushing your hips down to get more of his delicious cock inside you, but his large hands stopped you. 

“Mmm, you want more, baby girl? You asked for it.” With that, he pushed the rest of his length inside you. Finally. Oh god finally he's inside me. So full. 

“Please Daddy, fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it.” He smirked and took both of you legs and wrapped them around his waist before grabbing onto the fancy mahogany headboard. He picked up his pace and thrusted hard inside you, the head of his cock frantically hitting your g-spot on every thrust. You felt an impending orgasm and you reached around and clawed at his back.

“Oh yeah babygirl, you feel so good. I can feel you squeezing my cock. Fuck you're about to cum, huh baby?” Sweat dripped from his forehead and you could feel his cock twitch inside you. You knew he was close too. 

“Oh Daddy … I'm gonna cum. Fuck, harder Daddy! Please, oh God, oh shit, yes Daaaaaaadddyyyy!” You came with a shout, clenching around his cock. You felt a wetness gush out of you and around his cock.

“Fuck yes, cum on Daddy's cock. Fuck yes. Feels so good. Gonna make me cum. Gonna cum in your pussy. Fuuuuuuuuccckk, Y/N!” His cock twitched and released hot long ropes of spunk against your cervix. It felt like forever until he stopped cumming.

He looked down at pussy still stuffed with his dick. “Jesus baby, you squirted,” He chuckled. “That's fucking hot.”

He fell on top on you, he cock softening inside you. He looked down at you and swept you hair out of your face and kissed you softly on the lips. You quickly kissed him back, basking in you post orgasm state. 

He pulled out of you and you whimpered at the loss. He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom and retrieved a wet warm towel. You felt your eyes droop and your body felt like jelly. 

He returned to the bed and gently re-spread your legs to clean up both of your cum. Your eyes drooped and you started to fall asleep. Sam threw the used towel on the ground and crawled on the bed and scooped you up, pulling you towards him; he was the big spoon and you where the little spoon.

“I think I'm in love with you Sam.” You said sleepily.

“I think I love you too. I have and Idea.” You tilted your head to look at him.

“What's that?”

“Lets get married.” He grinned.

You yawned. “You mean we should elope?” 

“Yes. What do you say? Will you marry me?”

You didn't have to think twice. 

“Yes.” 

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed ... this is the first time I've written smut in a very long time. Please be kind.
> 
> Any feedback would be nice, praise or constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> ~Cherry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh ... hi. Remember me? Yeah I'm still alive. Life has been kicking me in the ass but I've decided to kick it right back and write this chapter. I'm going to try and actually finish this story. There's probably only two more chapters left and just to let you know ... this isn't happy. This story has reflected how much I enjoy fucking things up. 
> 
> So hard she's trying  
> But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no  
> She keeps on crying  
> But I won't leave her alone  
> She'll never be alone  
> She'll be right here in my arms  
> So in Love  
> She'll be right here in these arms  
> She can't let go
> 
> Right Here in my Arms - HIM

You giggle when Sam pulls you out of the chapel entry way outside and kissed you.

“Mrs. Winchester,” He mumbles into your mouth.

You giggle some more at your new name.

“Mr. Y/N,” At this he pulls back from your lips and starts to laugh and you both head back to Sam’s car. When both of you are seated in the car and same has started the car and pulled out of the chapel driveway, you look at the marriage certificate and run your fingers over Sam’s signature, tracing the smooth loops of the ‘S’ and the clean stroked of the ‘W’ noticing how gorgeous his hand writing is. You then run your fingers over your signature, noticing nothing different about your first name but your last name looked a bit … off. You weren’t used to singing ‘Winchester’ as your last name but you figured as time went on, that that would change.

“So, did you wanna go get blitzed or just go and lock ourselves up in our room for a few days?’ Sam asks you, keeping his eyes on the road and his right hand in yours.

You smirk and look at him, “I think we both know what we’re going to do, Sam.”

“You want to go walk the strip and hangout with all the celebrity impersonators, too?” He asks in mock glee.

You hold back a laugh and slap him on the arm.

Sam Laughs, “Hotel it is.”

 

**[Back at the Bunker]**

“I can’t believe you went to Vegas and got hitched, Sammy! I mean, Y/N’s a great girl but do you remember the last time you went Vegas? You got ‘Love Potion No. 9’d by a crazy lady and married her the same day! I mean, I’m pretty sure she did butt stuff to you while you were unconscious!” Dean fumes. To say that he was not happy about this ‘unholy union’ as he so crudely put it earlier in the conversation, was an understatement.

“Dean, Y/N did not slip me any type of love potion or brew. She loves me and I love her. This happened naturally. She’s not crazy like Becky was, she didn’t sell her soul and there wasn’t any demons or witches involved.” Dean scoffs.

“That you know of. There’s something off about this situation, Sammy.” Dean pushes Sam out of the way and stormed up the stairs to the bunker door, not even acknowledging you.

You jump when the bunker door slams shut. Sam walks over to you and pulls you into a hug.

“Don’t worry about Dean. He’ll get over it.”

You pull back to look at his face.

“So, you were married before?”

Sam sighs and leads you to the kitchen and heads to the fridge hand you a beer and getting one for himself.

“A few years back the was this woman, Becky, who Dean and I had help form and a couple of cases and she happened to be in Vegas the same time I was. She was really obsessed over me.” You listened with rapt interest as he told you the fiasco with this Becky person and how she had sold he soul so she could Sam to fall in love with her. When he was finished, so were your beers. After disposing of the bottles, you both went into Sam’s room and plopped down on the bed, Sam laying on his back with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. You situated yourself so you where laying on your side facing Sam, propping your head up with your elbow.

“I can’t believe she was that determined to make you want her,” you said as you snuggled up closer to Sam.

“That is why too much fanfiction is bad for you,” He said with amusement evident in his voice.

You yawned and placed your head on his chest and fell asleep listening to Sam’s steady heartbeat.

**[2 months later]**

“For the last time, Y/N, Beth is a hunter, she’s 56 years old and she has a wife! She was texting me because she needed help on case!” Sam huffed, his hair was ruffled after repeatedly running his hands through it in frustration as his tried in frustration to explain to you that he wasn’t cheating.

Your heart was pounding and you were shaking in anger. You could’ve sworn that the texts between Sam and Beth that you saw were anything but innocent, but when Sam gave you his phone to look at them for a second time, you realized that they were innocent and that Sam was telling the truth.

Sighing in resignation, you hand him back his phone.

“I mean, dammit Y/N, I married you! Not every damn woman that I happen to encounter. You’ve been acting like this for the past month and a half! First it was you glaring at any woman who looked at me, then it escalated to you getting us thrown out of five bars in one week because you kept picking fights with all the women. Oh! And let’s not forget the night that Dean had to come help me bail you out of jail because you knocked out three girls before you kicked the crap out the bouncer! Then, you started following me every time I left the bunker without you!” You looked up at Sam, shocked that he knew you were following him.

“Yeah, I know about that. You’re not as sneaky as you think. And this isn’t the only time you’ve looked through my phone or my computer. You don’t trust me and you don’t respect my personal space. I have nothing to hide from you Y/N and I have tried time and time again to prove that to you but every time, you never believe me. What do I have to do to get you to trust me?”

Sam sits down roughly on his side of the bed with his back to you and his head in his hands. You looked down at your feet and release the breath you had been holding and try to think clearly. You don’t know how to explain your behavior the past few weeks. All you know is that when a woman who wasn’t you tried to look or talk to Sam, your vision went red and all logic flew out the window, and the only thing to do that made sense was to kick said woman’s ass and whenever he started talking to a woman via text or the internet, you took your anger out on Sam. You never tried to kick his ass but you did have terrific aim and you always threw the heaviest book you could find at him. To say that something was wrong with you, couldn’t be even more true.

Sam thought at first it was because you might have been pregnant but three pregnancy tests later and that theory was debunked. Sam and Dean had stayed up countless night trying researching, trying to see if odd behavior was caused by something supernatural. When everything from demon possession to curses were ruled out, Sam started to get discouraged and thought maybe Dean was right and this whole thing was a mistake. He even thought that this was how you were when it came to relationships. Hell, you were a hell of a lot younger than Sam and prior to getting married, both of you hadn’t known each other long enough for him to know about any of your prior relationships.

When Sam stood up and grabbed his keys and phone before heading towards the door, you broke away from your thoughts.

“What are you doing?” Your voice was barely audible and you feared what he might say.

Sam’s hand paused on the door knob and he didn’t bother to look at you.

“I don’t know, Y/N. I need some space for a few days away from the bunker and I need you to give me that space by not following me. I’ll have Cas zap you into the dungeon if you do follow me.” He opened the door and walked out. You stood there in shock, trying to process what just happened. A couple of seconds later when you hear the bunker door open and slam close, you knew that Sam had done what he said and left.

Every fiber in you told you to get up and follow him to see if maybe this time you would find him in the arms of another woman even though he had requested you stay put. After much deliberation, you decided to just stay put and wait. The urge to just get up follow him writhed inside you like a snake and burned like an itch.

Grabbing Sam’s laptop off the dresser, you sit on the bed and open it, finding that he had changed his password. A couple of hours in to trying to crack his password, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,”

Dean opens the door and finds you staring holes into Sam’s computer screen.

“Hey, uh, where’s Sam?” You don’t bother to look up.

“We had a fight a few hours ago and he said he needed space and left for a few days.” Dean laughs dryly.

“You mean he’s been gone for a few hours and you haven’t tried to secretly follow him?” At this, you look up from the screen to glare at Dean.

“Fuck you, Dean.”

“You could if you didn’t marry my brother.” Before you could throw something at him, he turned and left.

 

*******

After trying a few more times to get into Sam’s laptop, the 48-hour lockdown was activated and you gave up. Looking at the and seeing that it was nearly a quarter to three in the morning you decided to go to bed.

Three days had passed since yours and Sam’s fight when he walked in the bunker still in the same clothes he with on and stubble had started to form into a beard from not shaving. He looked like hadn’t slept of showered in the time that he was gone. When he walked down the stairs to where you were sitting, you had noticed that he was carrying a thick envelope.

“Hey.” He offered as he sat down across you in the library and had started to fiddle with the envelope.

“Hey,” You reply lamely. “What’s that?” Sam sighed. Avoiding your eyes and slid the envelope to you.

“I need to talk to you. Y/N, you know I love you. I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me if I didn’t. But …” He paused.

“But?”

He gave you a forced smile before continuing.

“But … these past few months have been ridiculous. You don’t trust me or respect me as your husband. I’ve been thinking about this for a while now and …” He paused again and looked at the silver band on his left ring finger and then looked back at the envelope. “And I’ve decided that it might be best if we both go our separate ways. I’m obviously not what you’d thought I’d be like as your husband and this is not what I want out of a marriage.”

Your vision started to go fuzzy and your heart started acing and your ears started ringing.

Sam slid the envelope towards you and took off his wedding band.

“I’m asking you for a divorce, Y/N.”

You started to stand up and then felt yourself falling to the ground before darkness and silence surrounded you.

“Y/N!”

*******

_Everything was dark and you couldn’t move. You could the faint voices of Sam and Dean and a couple of unfamiliar voices._

_“…Seizure … brain overheated …”_

_“Will she … okay?”_

_“…into shock … coma …”_

“ _Isn’t there … can do?”_

_“…So sorry …unlikely to wake up …”_

_“…vitals … dropping…”_

_“…decisions to make … keep Y/N …. life-support or … pull …plug.”_

_“Not much time … before … brain dead.”_

_“Can you … alone?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Dean and I …. Find what did … please wake up … don’t leave … still love you.”_

_“Hang in … kiddo. Gonna fix … right up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? Sorry if you hated that. Well not really because I really enjoyed writing something that doesn't happen everyday in ficland. So you know if you want, let me know if you liked it or hated it. Just fyi, I'll probably get massive joy shivers if it made you uncomfortable.
> 
> ~Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this on my tumblr blog. You can go there at cherry-choke-a-cola.tumblr.com and follow me if you would like. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> ~Cherry


End file.
